The Essence of Life
by heartlines
Summary: Seth makes good on is promise of a romantic gesture and takes Summer sailing. SS.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Essence of Life

Summary: Seth makes good on his promise of a romantic gesture and takes Summer sailing.

Author's Note: This is post-The Rainy Day Women and kind of AU from there. Alex is still around and Marissa is still living with her. Zach will be staying in Italy indefinitely, never to make an appearance in this story. I think you can pretty much tell from the summary that this story will be light, cheesy, and fluffy. And hopefully funny as well. I don't really know where I'm going with this, except to the dentist for treatment of the cavities I will get from this fic. Haha. You guys might want to make an appointment at your own dentist as well. :D

Chapter 1

"Cohen!"

Ryan heard Summer yell from the foyer, the front door slamming behind her. He winced and hid behind the newspaper, attempting to make himself look busy.

"Chino!" Summer walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker. "Where's Cohen?"

"Good morning to you too, Summer," Ryan said dryly.

She glared at him.

"I don't know. I just got up."

"Is he still sleeping? I told him he's going shopping with me today," she frowned.

Ryan shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

Summer filled a mug with coffee. "I am going upstairs and I am pouring hot coffee on him if he doesn't get his lazy ass out of bed."

"Summer, wait!" Ryan called after her, trying to stop her before she went up to an empty room. She turned and looked at him expectantly. Shit. What was he going to do now? Seth had given him strict orders to distract her so she wouldn't go looking for him. "Uh…Wouldn't you rather go shopping with Marissa instead?" He asked.

"Can't. Apparently she has chores to do," Summer rolled her eyes. "And ever since she moved out of her Mom's place, Coop has done nothing but whine that she's broke."

"But…she's happy, right?"

"Yeah, very happy," Summer raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing," Ryan looked away, suddenly very interested in his bagel.

Summer sighed. "Where is he, Chino?"

"Who?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Cohen! Where is he? I know you're trying to distract me. He's not upstairs, is he?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea."

Summer held up her coffee mug and grabbed a butter knife from the counter. "Ryan, I'm holding hot coffee and a knife. This is the last time I'm going to ask you. Where. Is. He?"

Ryan looked nervously from the coffee mug to the knife. He gulped, knowing from the menacing tone in Summer's voice and the gleam in her eye that she really could and _would _hurt him. "He's at the docks."

Summer put down her 'weapons'. "Why?"

Ryan shrugged. "He's fixing his boat, I guess."

"His boat? Is he leaving again?" She demanded.

"I don't know, Summer. He's already going to kill me for telling you this much."

"Not if I kill him first," Summer fumed.

Ryan watched her storm out of the kitchen and winced again when he heard the front door slam. Summer really was the epitome of high maintenance, he didn't know how Seth did it.

* * *

Seth swore he could feel her before he actually saw her. He didn't know how to explain it, Summer just had this very distinct aura about her that Seth could feel from a mile away. And right now he could feel…her anger. Directed towards him. Seth looked down at his boat, trying to figure out a way to hide in it. Or maybe he could just jump into the water and save Summer the trouble of drowning him.

"Cohen!"

Seth turned to see Summer standing with her arms crossed in front of her, glowering at him. He found her ridiculously beautiful at that moment and decided that death by Summer's hands would be the absolute best way to die. "Summer, hi."

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Uh…I bought back the Summer Breeze!" He gestured unnecessarily to the boat beside him.

Summer looked at it and narrowed her eyes. "Gimme Sex?"

"Uh yeah, the guy that bought it kind of made a few modifications. But I'm changing it back, I swear. It was supposed to be a surprise…"

"You were planning on 'surprising me' by leaving again?" She asked incredulously.

For the first time Seth could see past the anger in her eyes to the hurt she was feeling. She thought he was leaving her again. He stepped closer to her. "Yeah, I'm leaving…" he said softly.

Summer's eyes widened and filled with tears. She looked like she wanted to slap him and Seth grabbed her hands before she could. "And I'm taking you with me."

"What?"

"Just you and me, Summer. We can sail to Catalina or Santa Barbara, or both. What do you say?" He asked hopefully.

Summer jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in his neck.

"So I guess that's a yes," Seth laughed, wrapping his arms around her, trying to keep his balance.

"When do we leave?" She asked excitedly.

"We kinda have to wait until school lets out or my parents will kill me," he said. "And I was hoping to restore the Summer Breeze to her former glory before our trip…make her less of a slut."

Summer looked at the boat again and laughed. She slid down from his arms and tugged on his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to help. And we need supplies."

"But I already have some," he pointed to the newly bought bucket of paint and paintbrushes.

Summer rolled her eyes. "You call that supplies? Come on, Cohen," she tugged on his hand again.

Seth sighed and followed her, knowing better than to argue. "Ryan told you I was here, didn't he?"

"Yup."

"Why? How? He's usually good at keeping secrets."

"I broke him," Summer said smugly.

Seth raised an eyebrow, as curious as he was to know what that meant, he had a feeling it would be infinitely more amusing hearing it from Ryan.

* * *

"My boat is pink," Seth said flatly as he walked into the kitchen.

Ryan looked up from the comic book he was reading. "What?"

"Summer wanted to help in the restoration of the Summer Breeze and we spent the day painting it with pink paint that sparkles in the sun!" Seth fell heavily onto the stool beside Ryan. "She's going to make the sails pink and purple, and she wants me to draw Princess Sparkle on the side."

Ryan laughed.

"It's not funny! I have to spend the summer sailing on that monstrosity, and it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You told her where I was!"

"She came here this morning looking for you, what was I supposed to tell her?"

"You were supposed to lie," Seth said.

"Have _you_ ever tried lying to your girlfriend, Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Wha-no," Seth was caught off guard with the question. "I can't lie to her, she always knows."

"Exactly."

Seth turned towards Ryan and studied him for a few seconds. "She scared you, didn't she?"

Ryan gave him his trademark sideways look and picked up the comic book again. "No."

Seth grinned. "She did."

Ryan put down the comic book again. "Man, she had a knife."

Seth burst out laughing. "She-she threatened you with a knife?" He choked out.

"And hot coffee," Ryan said somberly."Dude, Your girlfriend is scary."

"Ryan Atwood scared of a girl," Seth shook his head, still chuckling. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Ryan glared at him. "I wouldn't talk. You're the one with a Barbie dreamboat."

That got Seth to stop laughing. He put his face in his hands and groaned, still unable to fully comprehend the nightmare his precious boat had been reduced to.

Ryan patted him on the back. "At least you have Summer back. And she's obviously agreed to go sailing with you."

"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," Ryan agreed. "But you obviously like it."

Seth didn't argue.

TBC

AN2: Yes, another one and it will be long again and no you don't need to read it if you don't want to. It's not really important, just me rambling my head off. :D

I said earlier that I don't know where I'm going with this fic, I'm kind of posting as I write. It's not the smartest idea in the world because I may want to revise stuff later on when I have an actual plot to go on. But its fun this way, and getting feedback from people and having that general awareness that people are actually reading this will keep me writing and updating. So what I'm going to do is post here on and wait until I have completed this story to post it at the UA fanfic archives (alongside my one-shots). So if ever I revise anything in this story, the revised version will be available at UA. So, yeah. End boring speech. You guys can wake up now. :D

I know I usually explain my sucky titles, but this time I'll wait until the end of the story to explain why I came up with this particular title for this story. But you guys might be able to figure it out beforehand so it doesn't really matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just realized that I've been forgetting to put this in my fics. I do not own the characters in this story, the credit for that goes to Josh Schwartz.

Author's Note: Please forgive the sappiness of this chapter. :D I just had to get this out of the way to be ablemove on with the story. And yes, I think I finally do have direction. : )

**Chapter 2**

Seth arrived at the docks early on Monday morning to find Summer already there, sitting in the boat with Marissa. They were looking at a magazine, giggling over something.

"Hello ladies," Seth said, leaning over to kiss Summer and handing her a thermos of coffee.

She looked at it. "Black, right?"

"Yes, Summer. I remember that you only drink black coffee before eight," Seth said. "When we get to school we'll get you a latte."

"Aw, that's cute," Marissa smiled. "It's like you guys haven't been apart."

Seth and Summer smiled at each other, after a few minutes Marissa stopped finding it so cute and started to feel like a third wheel.

"Well, I have to get to school for a meeting," she said, climbing out of the boat. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Coop!" Summer called after her.

Marissa turned. "Oh, Seth I almost forgot. Alex wanted me to remind you that your shift starts at exactly four o' clock and don't be late."

"Okay, thanks Marissa."

She waved and left.

Seth took Marissa's former spot in the boat next to Summer and took a drink from the thermos.

"What shift?" Summer asked.

"Huh?"

"What was Coop talking about?"

"Oh that. I kinda had to borrow money from Alex to buy the boat back and I have to work at the club again to pay her back."

"For how long?"

Seth shrugged. "A couple weeks, I guess."

"So, you're going to work at the Bait Shop again…for me?"

"I promised I would be the best toilet scrubber that place ever had."

Summer laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's actually kind of sweet, Cohen."

Seth wrapped an arm around her pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Anything for you, Summer." He looked around at his pink and purple boat. "Even if it kills me," he muttered.

"I heard that," Summer said sharply. "But I'm willing to overlook it if you promise to come over tonight."

"Why? What's happening tonight?"

"Daddy's leaving for New York this afternoon and taking the step-monster with him, so I'm going to be all alone," she trailed a finger down his chest and looked up at him seductively.

"All alone? We can't have that," Seth whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Summer moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. She pulled away. "We have to get to school."

"We can skip first period," Seth protested, kissing her again.

"Mmm…" She pushed him away.

"Summer…" he whined.

"Tonight," she said firmly, standing up and straightening her shirt. "Now come on or we'll be late."

* * *

Seth arrived at Summer's at exactly seven pm, and was barely in the door when she attacked him with her lips. Not that he was complaining or anything. Summer shut the door behind him, and pressed him up against it, never breaking the kiss.

Seth wrapped one arm around her, pressing her up against him, and his other hand tangled in her hair. He didn't want to stop kissing her but his lungs were begging for air and he finally had to pull away.

"Hi," he panted.

"Hi."

"Miss me today, honey?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I did actually," Summer admitted.

"Really now? I couldn't tell," Seth grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Mmm.." she pulled away. "I ordered pizza."

"Not hungry," Seth mumbled as he nibbled her neck. "…For food."

"Well, I am," Summer laughed and lightly pushed him away, taking a few steps back. "Wait for me upstairs, I'll get the food."

"Is it pepperoni, mushroom-"

"And extra cheese?" She finished. "Yes." She kissed him lightly and headed towards the kitchen.

"You're such a tease!" He called after her. Summer turned around blew him a kiss, winking at him.

Seth shook his head and climbed the stairs, knowing exactly what game Summer was playing. And also knowing that turnabout was fair play.

He got to Summer's room and grinned as he collapsed on Summer's bed, he missed being able to do this. The regular visits he'd been making over the past few months to Summer's room were torture for him, as every time he stepped into this room memories of the…intimate times he and Summer spent together washed over him. Now it was time to make new memories again.

Seth rolled onto his side and looked at Princess Sparkle sitting on the nightstand.

"Hey there Princess Sparkle," he said. "Did you miss me?"

He reached out to pick her up and his arm knocked over the notebook she was standing on. Seth got off the bed to pick it up and noticed an envelope that had fallen out of it. Seth looked from Princess Sparkle in his hand to the envelope.

"Now what is this?"

Seth placed Princess Sparkle and the notebook back on the nightstand and turned the envelope curiously in his hand as he sat down on the bed.

He immediately recognized his own handwriting and knew exactly what this was. It was the letter he had left for Summer last year. A wave of regret washed over him as he looked at it. The envelope was creased, like it had been crumpled several times. He took the letter out and it was in even worse shape. It was not only creased, but also torn in some places and then taped back together again. The ink was blotted and smudged from what he was sure was tears.

Seth couldn't believe the pain he had put Summer through. He knew he had hurt her, but to actually hold the evidence and see what he had done….

The door opened and Seth hastily shoved the letter under a pillow.

Summer's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Seth asked innocently.

Summer put down the pizza and the two bottles of Mountain Dew she was carrying and pulled the letter from under the pillow. Her mouth formed a silent 'oh' as she looked down at it.

She calmly placed the letter into a drawer, her eyes carefully avoiding Seth's.

"Summer…" Seth started.

"Don't Cohen," Summer said softly. "Just don't…"

Seth stood up and turned her so that she was facing him. She kept her head bowed, and he gently tilted her chin up forcing her gaze to meet his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. It was so soft that Summer barely heard it, but she could _feel_ it. Like a secret message his heart was sending to hers.

Two words. Two little words that she had been waiting nearly a year to hear from him. And now that he has actually said them, Summer found that she didn't really need to hear them after all. She had forgiven him long ago.

And now she was finally ready to forget. She was ready to clear the slate with Seth and start over. She was ready to give him her heart again. Completely, this time.

Seth wiped the tears that she didn't even realize were falling down her cheeks. She was lost, completely lost in his eyes. In the love that she saw in them. His hand caressed her cheek and Summer closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her own hand coming up to cover his. He pulled her into his arms and Summer wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Seth buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

Summer remembered the last time they were like this, on Valentine's Day dancing to _Wonderwall_ in his room. It seemed fitting, like they were now coming full circle in their relationship. Once again they were at the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story, the credit for that goes to Josh Schwartz. Grr.

Chapter 3

"I finished sewing the sails," Summer said.

"Uh-huh," Seth said distractedly as he skimmed through his Physics book. He and Summer were sitting in the Student Lounge, it was their lunch hour and Summer had needed her caffeine fix before her afternoon classes.

"I'm going to put them up later," she continued.

"I can't work with you on the boat today. I have work."

"I know. I'm going to get Chino and Coop to help me," she said brightly.

That got Seth's attention, he closed his book. "You're going to get Ryan and Marissa to help you work on my boat...together?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"Well, wouldn't that be a little awkward for them, maybe?"

"Why would it be awkward? They're friends," Summer said, sipping her coffee. "Besides, didn't you say that ever since Lindsay left, Ryan's been a little-"

"Depressed? Yeah," Seth nodded.

"Coop and I cancheer him up!" Summer grinned.

Seth kissed her quickly. "Your enthusiasm is cute, but I don't think pink paint is going to lift Ryan's 'blue mood'."

"Haha," Summer rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "Pink is the new blue," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Seth laughed and started tickling her. Summer squealed and batted his hands away.  
"Co-hen!" She giggled, taking his Physics book and attempting to use it as a shield. Something caught Summer's attention out of the corner of her eye and she hit Seth with the book to get him to stop tickling her.

"Oof," he reeled back a little as the contact of the book against his chest knocked the wind out of him slightly. "Ow, Summer."

"Look!" She pointed at Ryan and Marissa who had just walked in, talking and laughing, looking immersed in their conversation.

"Ryan doesn't look very 'blue' right now, does he?" Summer smiled smugly.

"Well, he doesn't look 'pink' either," Seth said sarcastically.

"Coop!" She called out, waving them over once she caught their attention.

"Hey guys," Marissa said, sitting down on the couch across from them. Ryan nodded his grettings, taking a seat next to Marissa.

"I have a favor to ask you guys," Summer said sweetly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Seth, already not liking the sound of this. Seth merely grinned in response.

"What is it?" Marissa asked, neither girls noticing the silent exchange between the boys.

"Cohen has to work after school and I need help with the boat. So if you guys are free..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm in," Marissa smiled. "It sounds like fun and I got all my errands done yesterday."

"Marissa and errands. That's two things I never would have thought to put together," Seth mumbled to himself.

Summer nudged him with her elbow. "Ignore him," she said to Marissa. "What about you, Chino?"

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Summer said enthusiastically. She turned to Seth and stuck her tongue out at him again.

* * *

Summer led the way to the small shed at the docks where The Summer Breeze was being storeed now that they've started painting it.

"Wait 'til you see it, the boat is so cute," Marissa told Ryan excitedly.

"Yeah, uh, I heard it was pink," Ryan said not so enthusiastically.

"Well, I had to make the boat as pretty as it's namesake," Summer quipped.

Ryan wisely chose not to comment. "What do you need us to do?" he asked as they entered the shed.

Summer handed him two cans of paint and held up three paintbrushes. "We're going to paint. Cohen and I only got one side done."

"I can't believe Seth let you paint his boat pink," Marissa laughed, taking a paintbrush from Summer. Ryan opened the cans and the three of them got settled in and started painting.

Summer raised her eyebrows. "I have excellent powers of persuasion."

Ryan coughed.

Summer turned to him. "What was that, Chino?"

"Did you threaten him with a knife too?' Ryan asked.

Marissa's eyes widened. "You threatened Ryan with a knife?"

"It was just a butter knife," Summer said dismissively. "And you're such a baby, Chino. It's not like I was going to stab you or anything."

"Well, it looked like it!" Ryan defended.

"I don't understand," Marissa said.

"I came over one morning, Cohen wasn't there and Chino wouldn't tell me where he was," Summer explained.

"So she threatened me with a knife and hot coffee."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You're so melodramatic."

"And you caved in," Marissa concluded. "It's okay, Ryan. I know how scary Summer can be sometimes," she tried to say it as comfortingly as she could, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"I was not scared," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

Summer laughed. "Yeah you were, Chino."

"Alright, maybe a little," Ryan caved.

The girls laughed even harder. Marissa hi-fived Summer.

"Ryan scared of a girl," she choked out.

He rolled his eyes and decided a change of subject was now in order. "So Summer, you excited about your trip?"

Summer decided to take his bait and let him off easy. "Yeah I am," she said.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?"

"Just two weeks. We'll spend a week in Catalina and a week in Santa Barbara,"

Summer got a dreamy smile just thinking about it. "We'll probably just rent a small beach house or something."

"What does your dad think about your trip?" Marissa asked.

Summer looked away guiltily. "I kind of haven't told him yet."

"When are you planning on it? You are going to tell him, right?"

"Wouldn't he notice if you're gone for two weeks?" Ryan spoke up.

"I doubt it. He'll be in London for the two weeks that I'm gone, and I think the step-monster is going to drag him on a sidetrip to Paris after," Summer said, a hint of bitterness laced in her voice.

"So you're not going to tell him?" Marissa said incredulously. "I thought you and you're dad were close?"

"We are," Summer said defensively. "And I am going to tell him, I just have to find the right time."

"He does know that you broke up with Zach, right?"

"Of course! I got a lecture to end all lectures about how rude and inconsiderate I was for leaving at the last minute when Zach's family had paid for everything and for backing out of the wedding."

"It was kind of inconsiderate," Ryan reasoned.

"Whatevs," Summer dismissed. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

"Like moving out of a palace to live with your girlfriend," Summer grinned at Marissa.  
Marissa playfully tossed a rag at Summer.

"So, uh, how is that going?" Ryan asked. "Living with Alex?"

"It's good," Marissa smiled. "It's really good."

Ryan nodded and went back to painting.

"I'm probably going to have to get a job though," she said thoughtfully.

"Coop working? Never thought I'd see the day," Summer said sarcastically.

"Okay, now you sound like Seth," Marissa told her.

Summer made a face. "I do, don't I?"

"What kind of job are you getting?" Ryan asked Marissa.

She sighed. "I have no idea. It's not like I have any marketable skills."

"You could be a waitress," Summer joked.

Ryan laughed. "I can't picture Marissa as a waitress."

"Why not?" She frowned.

Summer and Ryan looked at her.

"Okay, fine, I see your point," she said grudgingly. "But I'm sure I can find work somewhere. Even Seth was able to and he's like the laziest person on earth."

Neither Summer or Ryan argued with that.

"You could work at The Bait Shop," Summer suggested.

"And have my girlfriend be my boss?" Marissa shook her head. "I don't think so."

Summer turned to her excitedly. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You could take a summer job at the Newport Group."

"Work for my mom?" Marissa scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You could work for Kirsten," Ryan said. "Maybe be an assistant or something. I'm sure it would all be paperwork stuff."

"But I'd still be working at my mom's company, I'd have to see her everyday."

"You could at least talk to Kirsten, try to work something out. I'm sure she'd love to help you."

"It's a good idea, Coop," Summer piped up. "And I bet it will be good money..."

"Yeah," Marissa sighed."I guess it's worth a try."

"You guys could come over for dinner tonight," Ryan offered. "Run the idea past Kirsten then."

"Yeah okay," Marissa said and Summer nodded in agreement.

They all painted in a comfortable silence for a few minutesbefore Marissa spoke up again. "What are your plans for the summer, Ryan?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably get another job in construction. I've got nothing else to do and the extra money would be nice. But first..." he trailed off.

Marissa looked at him. "What?"

"I think I'm gonna visit Lindsay in Chicago," Ryan said hesitantly.

Both girls looked surprised. "I didn't you guys were still in touch," Marissa said.

"Yeah, we email each other, call once in awhile. I still have to talk to Kirsten and Sandy though."

"You guys doing the long distance relationship thing?" Summer questioned.

"No. I mean, we're just friends."

Marissa and Summer exchanged a look. "Right..." They said.

Marissa actually smirked. "When are you planning to go?"

"Probably around the time Seth and Summer leave," he said. "I'll be gone for a week at the most.

"Well, this summer is definitely shaping up to be better than the last," Summer said brightly.

Marissa and Ryan laughed. "Definitely," they said at the same time and smiled at each other.

Summer turned her full attention back to the boat and was surprised to see that aside from a few last finishing touched, they were pretty much done. She looked down at her watch and saw that a little more than two hours had already gone by.

She turned to Ryan and Marissa. "See, this was fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was," Marissa agreed and Ryan nodded.

"You guys tell Cohen this was fun," she demanded.

* * *

Seth walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Oh, Ms. Bartender!" He called.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Very funny, Seth. What are you doing? You're supposed to be working."

"Alex, really, there's only so many times I can scrub the toilets and a bathroom floor. It's so clean in there I can see my own reflection in the tiles. Now unless you want me to move on to the ladies' bathroom…"he raised his eyebrows.

Alex shook her head. "You're impossible. And you'll be working in the back tomorrow, we have a delivery coming in."

"Aw, heavy lifting?" Seth whined.

"You're such a baby," Alex laughed.

He pouted. "Summer told me that about a week ago."

"Yeah, Marissa told me you and Summer were back together," she smiled. "Finally."

Seth nodded. "Finally," he leaned forward on the counter. "So how goes it between you and Marissa, huh?"

Alex shot him a warning look. "Seth…"

He held out his hands. "No no, I'm not asking like that. I'm just asking…you guys happy?"

Alex softened. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

"Good, I'm glad."

"What about you and Summer? How are you guys?"

"Summer is…." Seth trailed off, his eyes losing focus as he stared into space. Alex couldn't help but grin, the boy was so far gone. "I'm the happiest I've been all year," he said honestly.

"I can tell," Alex nodded. "So, about Summer. I think I'm gonna give her a call."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "To see if she wants to hang out or something."

"Why?" Seth repeated.

"She's Marissa's best friend. I just want to get to know my girlfriend's friends," she said, a little defensively. "Summer seems like a great person. She and Marissa have been friends since forever and you're obviously crazy about her."

"She's amazing," Seth said. "But, I'm sorry, it just seems a little weird."

"Why? Because she's your girlfriend and I'm your ex?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, you're not invited. And I'm not asking for your permission, it's Summer's decision."

"Okay, fine," Seth relented. "Summer will actually probably like the idea of hanging out with you. Just don't….turn her or something."

Alex swatted him with her rag. "She's dating you, Seth. I'm sure she'll be switching teams in no time, with or without my help," she laughed.

Seth put his hand over his heart. "Ouch! That hurt me right here, Alex," he said dramatically.

Alex waved him off, still laughing. "Go, get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up from the stool and mock saluted her. "See ya boss."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, the credit for that goes to Josh Schwartz. Grr.

A/N: I edited the end of the last chapter with a Seth/Alex part that was accidentally left out due to computer problems. And I'm sorry this took so long, I just had a really hard time writing this chapter and I also tend to procrastinate a lot. Hope it was worth the wait. :)

Chapter 4

Summer heard a car pull up outside and peered out her window, her father's black Mercedes Benz coming into view. For once her dad was actually home early, and her stepmom was still at some Newpsie meeting. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. She snatched her cell phone off her bed and pressed speed dial one.

Seth picked up his phone after the third ring. "Hey Summer," he said.

"Cohen, I can't come over for dinner tonight."

The stepmonster had been experimenting with baking for the past couple of weeks and the kitchen was literally a disaster. Not even the housekeepers dared to go in there anymore. Summer had been having dinner at the Cohens every night to avoid being force fed awful desserts.

"Why not?" He asked in concern.

"Daddy's home," Summer said simply.

"Oh..." Seth said in realization. He walked through the living room and spotted his own dad in the kitchen. "Yeah, I think I'm going to do my own begging and groveling as well. Call me later?"

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. It'll be fine, Summer," he reassured her.

"Bye," Summer hung up and prepared herself to do some major sucking up.

* * *

"Hello father," Seth said, strolling into the kitchen where Sandy was sitting at the counter going over some paperwork. "Can I just tell you how handsome you look today? I certainly have good genes."

Sandy rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Seth?"

Seth made a dismissive noise. "What do I want?" He scoffed. "Can't I just compliment my extremely good looking dad on this fine fine afternoon?"

"If this about another party-" Sandy started.

"Nope. No party," Seth shook his head.

Sandy put down the folder he was looking through. "Are you failing a class?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to run an idea past you," Seth said and Sandy looked at him curiously. "And before you say anything I need you to just hear me out."

"Okay..." Sandy said hesitantly.

"As you know, Summer and I are back together-"

"Yeah, that's great-"

"Dad," Seth interrupred. "Seriously, just let me talk first."

Sandy opened his mouth but once again Seth cut him off. "Please.."

He gestured for his son to go on.

"You know what happened last year...how I majorly screwed things up with Summer."

Sandy raised his eyebrows, surprised at where this conversation was going. Seth hasn't exactly been open to discussing what went on last summer with either him or Kirsten.

"And miracle upon miracles she has taken me back," Seth continued. "I have a second chance with the girl of my dreams and I really want to make it up to her. I want to show her that things can be different this time. I want to show her that I'm ready for her."

Seth looked at Sandy expectantly and he took it as his cue to speak. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled. "Mom told you about my boat that I bought back, right?"

Sandy nodded.

"I am going to take Summer on a romantic sailing adventure! We'll sail to Catalina and then to Santa Barbara," Seth said enthusiastically, looking hopefully at his dad.

"Seth..." Sandy shook his head, trying to process everything.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Summer chirped as she walked into his study, where neil was already sitting at his desk buried in paperwork.

"Princess," he smiled.

Summer walked over and kissed him on the cheek then sat down on the chair across from him.

"I'll order Chinese for dinner," Neil said. "It's just you and me, Megan won't be home until later tonight."

She bit her lip to stop the hige grin that was threatening to break out at that news. "That sounds great, daddy."

Neil nodded and went back to his paperwork. Summer fidgeted in her seat nervously, trying to figure out a way to bring the subject up. Several minutes passed and when Summer made no move to leave, Neil looked up.

"Was there something that you wanted, Summer?" He asked.

"Uh well...Actually daddy, there is-"

"You have the credit card, sweetheart. Buy whatever it is that you want."

Summer frowned. "No, it's not that."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "It's not?"

"It's about my plans for the summer."

"Ahh..." he picked up a document and began reading it.

Summer ignored her father's apparent lack of interest. "I'm going for two weeks. You know, around the time you'll be in London."

"With Marissa? Caleb letting you borrow a yacht of his?"

Summer shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Actually I'm going with Seth, daddy. On his boat."

Neil's head snapped up and he looked at his daughter sternly. "Alone?"

"It's just to Catalina, daddy," Summer said. And Santa Barbara, she added silently in her head.

He sighed. "Really, Summer, you know I don't like this boy-"

"You've barely given him a chance!" Summer protested. "So what if he made one bad impression? Seth is a really great guy-"

"Do not raise your voice at me, young lady," Neil warned.

Summer sat back in her chair and pouted. "I'm sorry, daddy," she said.

Neil sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "I don't understand why you left Zach for that boy. Zach is a fine, well-mannered young man who comes from a good family. He has a bright future ahead of him, he can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," Summer said through gritted teeth.

Her dad actually looked amused at that statement. "Really, you can?" What if I cut you off? No allowance, no credit cards, no trust fund, no inheritance...Can you take care of yourself then?"

Summer's eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that...Would you?"

"If the situation called for it," Neil said flatly.

Summer bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"I just want what's best for you, sweetheart," he said more gently.

"Being with Seth is what's best for me," Summer murmured softly, still not meeting her father's eyes.

Neil shook his head. "Do what you want, Summer," he said in defeat. "I'll be in Europe for a month."

Summer looked up. "I thought it was just two weeks!"

"Megan wants to travel a little more," he shrugged.

"You'll be here for my birthday, right?"

"You're birthday...right," Neil flipped through his planner. "I'll try my hardest to make it. But if I can't I promise to send you something nice. And we can have dinner in LA once I get back."

Summer could feel the tears forming and she bit her lip to hold them back. Her father hated it when she cried, he said it made her look weak. And he didn't raise her to be weak. But she knew that he wouldn't be home for her birthday. And that dinner would keep getting postponed until it was forgotten. But he will send her a ridiculously expensive gift. She had a box full of them stashed in her closet.

Neil stood up and and began rearranging his files. "I think I forgot something at the office. I'm going to have to go back and get it."

"But I thought we were going to have dinner..."

"Another night, okay?" He said distractedly.

Summer nodded sadly and slowly walked out of the study. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

* * *

"I don't know, Seth," Sandy said. "You and Summer alone on a boat for two weeks?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "We're not going to be on the boat for two weeks, dad. We'll be in Catalina and then in Santa Barbara."

Sandy sighed.

"You're letting Ryan go to Chicago," Seth whined.

"Only for a week. And he will be staying with Lindsay and her mother," Sandy put emphasis on 'mother'.

Seth decided that he couldn't argue against that and quickly changed strategies. "Please...?" He gave his best puppy dog look.

Sandy clapped him on the back. "Save it for your mother, son. I'll have to talk to her first."

"But you're not saying no?"

"I'll talk to your mother," Sandy repeated in a tone of voice that clearly said end of discussion.

Seth nodded and walked over to the phone.

"Don't go calling Summer with good news yet," Sandy said.

"I'm not, I'm going to order a dozen roses and send them to mom's office."

Sandy grinned. "Oh, you're good..."

"I learned from the best," Seth smirked.

* * *

Summer sat in the newly repainted Summer Breeze, which was now back in the water at the docks. She hugged her knees to her chest, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

It was a beautiful night, millions of bright, twinkling stars shining light down in the otherwise dimly lighted docks. The air was warm and only a light breeze blew across the waters yet Summer shivered, wishing she had brought a coat.

This boat was now her favorite place to go to when she needed to think or just needed an escape from home. Usually she was here with Seth but even when she was alone she could feel his presence in this boat with her. It was comforting and suddenly she was a lot less alone. He didn't to be there physically for her to be connected to him.

And as if he could sense her thinking about him, her phone started ringing and Summer immediately knew who it was. She took a few seconds to take a couple of deep breaths and compose herself. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Seth said. "I've been waiting for your call. How'd it go?"

"It went..." Summer's voice cracked and she began crying all over again.

"Summer...hey, what's wrong?"

She could hear the concern and worry in Seth's voice and it only made her cry harder.

"Baby, where are you?" Seth asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"B-b-boat," she hiccupped.

"Don't move, I'll be right there."

Summer hung up and buried her face in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, the credit for that goes to Josh Schwartz. Grr.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated, and really do help the writing process. So please, keep them coming. : )

Chapter 5

Seth made it to the docks in record time, breaking a few traffic laws in the process. But as long as he didn't get caught, he didn't really care. He just needed to see Summer.

And there she was. Sitting in his boat, with her arms around her knees, her shoulders heaving as she silently cried. He ran over to her, stepping onto the boat and gently gathering her in his arms.

Summer's silent tears turned into full-out heaving sobs as she felt a Seth's arms wrap around her. She buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt tightly with both hands as she cried out all of her anger and frustration on her dad. Seth rubbed her back in soothing circles and kissed the top of her head.

Summer's sobs gradually died down until she was completely quiet and still in Seth's arms. Seth thought she might have fallen asleep until she abruptly pulled away from him.

Summer tuned her back on him, wiping her face and trying to fix her hair. She silently cursed herself for not using waterproof mascara, now she probably looked like a racoon.

"Summer...hey..." Seth reached for her arm but she snatched it away.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she moaned. "I look horrible."

He reached out for her again and pulled her back into his arms. Summer yelped and covered her face with her hands.

"Summer, come on. I don't care how you look."

She let out a muffled "hrmph".

"Summer please look at me?" He pleaded.

She shook her head.

Seth tried pulling her hands away from her face but she wouldn't budge.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to knee you somewhere very painful," she threatened from behind her hands.

Seth leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Just as long as you kiss it and make it better," he said suggestively.

Summer hit him on the chest and Seth seized the opportunity to grab both of her hands. He held onto them tightly, grinning at her in triumph.

Summer's eyes widened at what he had done. He had tricked her!

"You...you..." she glared at him and struggled, trying to pull her hands away. Seth was stronger than he looked, however, and kept a tight hold. Summer cried out in frustration and surprised Seth, and herself, by abruptly leaning forward and capturing his lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Seth returned Summer's kiss with equal fervor. He let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Summer ran her newly-freed hands through his hair, loving the feel of his soft curls between her fingers.

The kiss turned from passionate and needy to gentle and soft as both of them struggled to regain their breath without losing contact.

Seth left her lips to begin placing soft butterfly kisses all over her face. Her forehead, her closed eyeids, her nose, both of her cheeks, her chin. He left no place untouched. Summer sighed and completely relaxed in his arms.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her, taking in her messy hair, her red puffy eyes, cheeks stained with black mascara, red nose, and flushed skin.

"Summer, look at me," he said.

This time she complied.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Absolutely perfect."

He said it with so much feeling and so much emotion that Summer couldn't help but believe him. Her eyes welled up with tears all over again because she knew that she didn't deserve this kind of open adoration and devotion. Especially not from him.

"Hey," Seth said in alarm. "Don't cry." He gently brushed away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Summer situated herself between his legs and leaned into him, once again wrapping her arms around his waist. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the coconut smell that he loved.

"So..." Seth began hesitantly. "I take it he said no?"

Summer shook her head. "I can go. He just doesn't care. He's going to be in Europe for a month."

"I thought it was just two weeks?"

"Megan wants to travel some more," she said bitterly.

Summer turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"He's not going to be here for my birthday," Summer said sadly.

Seth looked down at her, at that moment she looked so incredibly young and vulnerable curled up in his arms, like a little girl. But at the same time her eyes, her voice, her body held a sadness, a weariness that was beyond her years.

"I don't understand," he said slowly. "I thought your dad was your best friend..."

Summer was going to launch into her usual defense of her father that she'd been feeding people for as long as she could remember, but then decided it just wasn't worth it anymore. She was tired of defending her father, tired of living with the illusion of what she knew he could never be. She didn't want to lie to herself anymore and she didn't want to lie to Seth.

"When my mom left," Summer began. "I just clung to my dad as hard as possible. I was so afraid he would leave me too and I'd be all alone. He's not always so distant, you know? We have good times where he actually does feel like a dad. The week before he married Megan, he took me to Disneyland and we spent the whole day there," she smiled wistfully.

Seth listened intently, completely in awe of this newside of herself that Summer was showing him.

"My mom didn't love me enough to stay," she continued, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I just wanted daddy to love me. I wanted to have what Marissa had with her dad, and for the longest time I made myself believe that I did.

"But he doesn't love me. He doesn't care. I could say 'hi daddy, I'm going to jump off a cliff today' and he'll just say," she imitated a deep voice. "'That's nice sweetheart. Do you need money to buy a pretty new dress for the fall to your death?'"

Seth would have laughed at that if it wasn't so sad. He hugged her tighter but didn't interrupt, he knew that she needed to get this out.

"Megan once said that I was a bitchy, spoiled brat that nobody could love and that's why my mom left and why my dad is always at work, why Marissa doesn't hang out with me as much anymore. And...and why you left."

Seth's eyes widened. Summer's stemom had said that? He could feel the anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to slap her, and he wanted very badly to punch Neil. This was enough, he'd heard enough. He turned Summer around and cupped her face in his hands.

"Summer, screw them, okay? Your parents and Megan all have their own issues to deal with that have nothing to with you. If they can't see this wonderful, beautiful person in front of them then it's their loss," he wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't you see what you've done? You've raised yourself to become a strong, confident, intelligent, caring, loving, loyal, and incredible person."

Summer cried harder. She couldn't believe that Seth saw all of that in her, yet she knew that he meant every word. And she knew she didn't deserve it. She had been horrible to Seth his whole life and he only had the best things to say about her.

As if he could read her mind, Seth continued. "I wish that for just one day you could see yourself through my eyes. You are not the reason I left last year. You were the one thing that made Newport bearable or me before Ryan came, and you were the one reason I wanted to stay. But I was stupid and idiotic. It was_my_ mistake, Summer, not yours. You are not unloveable, don't ever think that. Because..." he took a deep breath. "I love you."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Summer closed the small distance between them and kissed him. She got on her knees and kissed him deeply pouring her heart and soul into it, hoping to convey everything that she was feeling.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips. They were the three words that were the hardest in the world for her to say. But she knew that she had to say them. She didn't like talking about feelings, but the sheer magnitude of what she felt for Seth was so overwhelming that she couldn't keep it all bottled up inside of her anymore. She needed to tell him. And it was completely worth it to see his eyes light up and that big goofy grin, that she loved, spread across his face.

He wiped her tears away. "No more crying, okay? You might sink the boat."

Summer hit him but couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Co-hen..." she whined.

"I see a smile," he teased, tickling her sides.

She pushed his hands away. "Sto-op," she laughed.

"What's the magic word?"

"You're an asshole."

He laughed and continued tickling her. "That's not it."

"Shitface!" She squealed.

"That's not it either."

Summer was giggling uncontrollably now, she once again tried to push his hands away but to no avail. She hit him hard on the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Seth doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Geez Summer," he gasped.

She grinned in triumph. "You know better than to tickle me."

Seth continued to wheeze in pain and Summer's grin faded. "Oh my God, did I hit you that hard? Baby, are you okay? Does it hurt bad? I'm so sorry..."

Seth looked up at her to reveal that he was actually laughing, not keeling over in pain.

"You jerk!" Summer yelled at him.

Seth laughed harder and Summer moved to the other side of the boat, turning her back to him and folding her arms across her chest.

Seth crawled over to her, he moved her hair out of the way and placed a kiss on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened, not wanting to give in. Seth licked and nibbled the spot on her neck that he knew she liked.

"Co-hen..." she whined. "Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to stay mad at you," she said petuantly.

Seth laughed and lay down, pulling Summer down with him so she was lying on top of him. He held her close, his arms around her, and her hands in his, their fingers intertwined.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your parents say?"

"They're still talking about it, I guess. But I think I've got my dad convinced. And it's only a matter of time before my mom caves," Seth said confidently.

"I love looking at the stars," Summer said dreamily.

Seth smiled to himself. He always used to take this boat out at night to stargaze. He would imagine that Summer was lying with him, because stargazing seemed like something she would like to do. It gave him extreme satisfaction to know that he was right.

"I can never make out the constellations, though."

"There's the Big Dipper," he pointed.

Summer squinted. "Where?"

Seth took her hand and helped her trace the pattern of the handle and the cup.

"Oh!" She said excitedly. "I think I see it."

"The Big Dipper isn't really a constellation though. It's an asterism, a distinctive group of stars."

Summer tilted her head back to look at him. "Do you do this a lot?"

"I used to," he said. "Looking up at all the millions of stars somehow made me feel less alone."

Summer wanted to apologize, for ignoring him for so long, for not seeing how much of an incredible, wonderful person he was sooner. But she knew that he neither wanted or needed to hear it. So she just lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Will you show me more?" She asked. "On our trip, I mean."

He smiled at her. "Of course."

Summer smiled and settled back in his arms. She yawned and felt her eyes drift close as Seth started babbling.

"You know, the Big Dipper was an important part of the Underground Railroad. It helped slaves escape from the South before the Civil War. I don't know_why_ I remember this exactly. It's kinda random and not very useful trivia. I think I saw it on the Hisory Channel, which proves that television_can_ be edcational..." Seth trailed off when he looked down and saw that Summer had fallen asleep.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed the side of her head. He held her tightly as he gazed up at the stars. Years ago they were his only companions on his lonely journey, now they were the millions of witnesses to his utter contentment and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cohen?" Summer mumbled into Seth's chest.

"Hmm..?"

"What time is it?"

Seth craned his neck to look at his bedside clock. "5:30. We still have an hour and a half 'til my parents get home."

Kirsten and Sandy had informed the boys this morning that they both wouldn't be home until dinner. Seth took Summer home with him after school to take full advantage of the empty house while Ryan wisely made himself scarce. Now the two of them were lying spent and sated on Seth's bed.

Summer sat up. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have to go home and pack some stuff. I'm staying over with Coop and Alex tonight."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Really, you are?"

"Yeah, and don't even think about making any lewd jokes about threesomes," she warned.

He grinned. "Oh, now you've put a nice little mental image in my head."

Summer smacked him on the chest.

"Ow!"

She got up and began getting dressed.

Seth lay there and admired the view of her naked body before it began disappearing beneath her clothes.

"Summer…" he whined as she zipped up her jeans and began looking for something. "Do you have to go?"

"I promised Coop," she turned to face him, still naked from the waist up. "Where's my bra, Cohen?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You took it off!"

Seth just lay there, grinning stupidly as Summer towered over him with her hands on her hips. The truth is, he was just stalling so he could enjoy his view a little longer.

"Cohen! Stop gawking at me and help me find it!"

Summer got on her hands and knees to search underneath the bed, while Seth felt around on top of the bed. He found it scrunched up between the sheets.

"Summer, I found it."

"Great. Give it to me so I can go," Summer moved to grab it from him but Seth dangled the strap on his fingers and held it out of reach. "Cohen, give it to me!"

"Nuh-uh."

Summer was now on her knees on the bed trying to grab her bra. But even sitting down, Seth was much taller than her so she wasn't having much success. Summer groaned in frustration and tackled him.

She kissed him, long and hard, stretching out her body on top of his. Seth's body relaxed underneath her as he deepened the kiss and Summer slyly took her bra from his hand. She abruptly got up and began putting her bra and shirt on.

"Summer…" Seth moaned. The sheet covering him was doing very little to conceal his desire for her and he put a pillow on his lap as he sat up.

Summer couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He just looked so cute and pathetic sitting there naked with his hair a complete mess and a sad puppy dog look on his face. She resisted the very strong urge to climb back into bed with him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You and lefty can spend some quality time with each other," Summer teased.

Seth's cheeks reddened and she laughed. He was sooo cute.

"Do what you usually do on a Friday night. Go downstairs and play the ninja game on the Play Station with Ryan."

"Summer…" he tried again.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Cohen."

He pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes again.

She melted. "Okay, fine. Daddy's not home this weekend, as usual, and Megan is in LA doing God knows what. So tomorrow night we have the house all to ourselves. I'll do whatever you want."

Seth perked up. "Whatever I want? Really?"

She leaned to kiss him. "Really. But right now I have to go."

Seth grabbed her hand before she could get off the bed. "Wait, I know what I want."

"Really?" Summer smirked. "You don't want to think about it first?"

"I've been thinking about it for too long already," he took a deep breath. "I want you to wear the Wonder Woman costume again."

She laughed. "Cohen…"

"Please?"

Summer sighed. "You're lucky that costume wasn't a rental."

Seth raised his fists in the air in victory and lay down with a look of contentment on his face. "I'm going to have good dreams tonight."

"Uh-huh," she picked up her purse. "I really have to go."

"Bring a video camera, will you? Even if you don't feel like joining in, you could still…film stuff."

Summer hit him with a pillow. "God, Cohen, you are such a pervert!"

* * *

Summer arrived at Marissa and Alex's place thirty minutes late thanks to Cohen.

Alex answers the door for her. "Hey Summer, come on in."

"Sorry, I'm late," she said.

Alex waved her off. "It's fine. Marissa just went to the store to buy some ice cream. You can just put your stuff anywhere."

"Uh, thanks for inviting me."

Alex smiled awkwardly. "This is weird, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda."

She gestured to the couch. "Why don't we sit?"

Summer and Alex sat side by side on the couch in an awkward silence. Usually Summer was good at making small talk and people either felt comfortable or intimidated in her presence. But she really had no idea what to say to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and best friend's current girlfriend.

"So, um-" Summer started.

"Look, I-" Alex said at the same time.

They laughed and Alex gestured for her to go ahead.

"I was really surprised when Coop said you wanted me over for this slumber party thing," Summer admitted.

"The slumber party was Marissa's idea," Alex said. "She came up with it when I mentioned I wanted to spend time with you."

"You did? Why?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess I thought getting to know you would make me feel a little more involved in Marissa's life. Her other life."

Summer nodded, understanding what she felt exactly. "It does feel like Marissa has two different lives now, huh?"

"And we're on different sides of it."

Summer looked at Alex, really looked at her. For the first time in months she could see Alex as a real, actual person and not as a rival for Seth's feelings or Marissa's friendship. Summer found that she actually liked the Alex she was seeing now and really wanted to know more about her. "Maybe tonight we can change that," she said.

Alex smiled. "We're not going to paint each other's nails and give each other facials, are we?"

"I don't know, I think pink nail polish would be really nice for your complexion."

Alex gave her a look.

"Or maybe purple," Summer smiled.

They both laughed, all traces of awkwardness gone.

The front door opened and Marissa walked in, her arms loaded with bags. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long but I thought we could make margaritas so I bought some stuff for that too."

Summer and Alex followed Marissa into the kitchen.

"Geez, Coop, did you buy enough stuff?" Summer eyed the three cartons of Ben & Jerry's, can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, an assortment of colorful sprinkles, and a huge bag of M&M's.

"We can make sundaes!" Marissa said excitedly. "And Alex, you're going to hate me forever but I passed by the video store and I just had to rent a couple of movies."

"I don't think I want to know," Alex shook her head.

"The Notebook!" Summer squealed as she took the videos out of the bag. "Ooh…Sleepless in Seattle."

"Alex doesn't like chick flicks," Marissa told Summer. "They make her cry."

"I do not cry!"

"Uh-huh," Marissa said disbelievingly.

"I'm going to make the margs," Alex said. "I think I'll need a lot of them tonight."

* * *

Two movies, a big bowl of popcorn, 5 glasses of margaritas, and a humongous ice cream sundae later, Marissa was passed out amongst the pillows and blankets they had laid out in the living room. Alex and Summer were watching season 1 of the Valley on DVD while finishing the gigantic bowl of ice cream that was Alex's brainchild.

"So has Marissa always been a party pooper?" Alex asked.

"An overload of alcohol and sugar makes her sleepy," Summer explained. "Separately, she can handle them okay."

"I've noticed that she can pack away the alcohol pretty well, usually," Alex said hesitantly.

"I've been worried about that for awhile now," she admitted. "But she's been better since….you came along."

Alex ducked her head, both embarrassed and flattered.

"She's different now, you know?" Summer continued. "I never in a million years thought Coop would be switching teams. But it's been good for her. _You've_ been good for her."

"Thanks," Alex smiled. "That-that means a lot. And thank you for being so supportive and understanding. It means the world to Marissa."

Summer shrugged. "I just figure that so much has changed in the last two years, nothing can really faze me at this point."

Alex studied her carefully. "I can see why Seth loves you so much."

"You and Cohen talk about me?" Summer asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

"When does Seth _not_ talk about you?" Alex laughed.

This time it was Summer's turn to be a little embarrassed.

"You guys are going sailing for the summer?"

She nodded. "To Catalina and Santa Barbara."

"Sounds fun," Alex said. "Seth's been working his ass off to pay me back the money he borrowed for the boat. He's pretty much done but he says he wants to keep working for extra cash."

"He's kinda sweet that way, dragging his lazy ass off the couch to work everyday so that we could go on this trip."

Alex laughed. "I recall that the first time he came to work at the Bait Shop it was also for you."

"Yeah…" Summer smiled.

"He'd do anything for you, y'know?" You've got a good thing."

Summer fiddled with her spoon, swirling it around the ice cream, wondering if she should ask the question that had been nagging at her for months now. Finally she decided to just go ahead and bite the bullet.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When you and Cohen were…together…How was it?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"The sex I mean," Summer mumbled, carefully averting her eyes.

Alex stared at her in shock. And then she started laughing, really hard. "Sex?" She choked out. "We never had sex."

"You didn't?" Summer asked in shock.

"No…" Alex said, still laughing. "Did he tell you we did?"

"Well, I guess he never actually said it. But he came to school one morning wearing the same clothes as the day before and he told me he spent the night here…with you. I just assumed…" she trailed off.

"We never got that far. We made out a little…a lot actually-"

Summer cringed. "Don't need details."

"Right. Anyways, nothing happened," Alex reassured her.

"Oh."

"I'm not stupid enough to jump into bed with a guy who's probably going to spend the entire night pretending I'm somebody else," she said pointedly, and Summer looked away. "And I could tell he didn't really want to. To tell you the truth, I didn't really either."

Summer let the relief wash over her. She didn't realize how much the thought of Seth having sex with Alex had still been bugging her and weighing down on her heart. She thought she had managed to move past it and let go months ago, but hearing Alex say that they didn't have sex somehow gave her an overwhelming sense of happiness. She was still the only person Seth had been with.

"I'm just, uh, gonna go to the bathroom for a sec," Summer said, getting up.

"I'll clean this up," Alex gestured to the bags of junk food and empty glasses around them.

Summer walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and took her cell phone out of her pocket. Seth's phone kept ringing until it reached his voicemail and she figured he was playing video games with Ryan and left his phone in his room, so she just decided to leave a message.

"Hey Cohen. Just calling to say I'm having a great time and…I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late. Good night."


End file.
